The Story Continues
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: I was always peeved that they never made a sequal to Anastasia here is my own stoy to commemorate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I will be honest, I have been an **_**Anastasia**_** fan since the movie came out. EPIC! This is just the first real idea I have ever had about writing a fanfic for it. Hope you guys approve. **

**Chapter One**

"Anya Michovniah," I said, to the man who was signing our exit visas, legal this time.

"And?" he turned to Dimitri.

"Dimitri Michovniah," he said, taking my hand.

"And where are you headed and why?"

"We are going to Paris to see family," I said, smiling sweetly as I could. He snorted and stamped our visas and handed us our tickets to board the train. We made our way to the boarding platform and then to our comfortable car. I sprawled in one seat, happy that this time we would most likely get to Paris in calm, safe, timely manner. I picked up Pooka and let Dimitri have his own seat. He smiled at me as our little dog fell asleep in my lap.

"So have you and Pooka gotten over your differences?" I asked, smiling at him. Pooka gave a light growl causing laughter to bubble up in my throat.

"Well, we are getting better," Dimitri said. I smirked at his sarcastic scowl. I hugged Pooka close and looked up at Dimitri again.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Vlad again?"

"Yeah. And I know you are looking forward to seeing your Grandmamma."

"But of course," I said tracing the flower necklace around my throat.

"So, Princess, does this bring back any memories?"

"More than I want to have," I admitted watching the cold winter of Russia pass by. I was this countries last princess, Princess Anastasia Nicholiavna Romanov, and no one was the wiser except my husband, Dimitri Michovniah, the former kitchen boy from our palace whom had saved me and my grandmother and me and reunited us unknowingly, Vladimir Vosinavich, a former member of the Imperial Court, who helped Dimitri teach me all the deportment that I had missed growing up a penniless orphan, Sophie Smernovia, my grandmother's first cousin and lady-in-waiting, and, of course, Grandmamma. All of France might have known if I had stayed for the ball but Rasputin had prevented that from happening.

I lay down and curled around Pooka, falling asleep. Dimitri leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, my Princess Anastasia," he whispered. I smiled.

"I love my kitchen-boy, too," I murmured, knowing that, while he was somewhat disturbed about that, he knew that it was a joke. He smirked and kissed me softly again just before I fell asleep.

**Okay so here is the first chapter. I started it on a free write. I hope you like it. 3 You guys who send lovely reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay the reason that the second chapter took so long to post is the original flash drive that harbored it shattered on one of my trips to Texas. So I had to re-type everything and even though this is a shorter chapter I also had to REMEMBER it which is where the trick comes in because once I write something I generally forget it.**

**Chapter Two**

We arrived in Paris in but a few days. When we arrived Dimitri hailed a cabby to take us to Grandmama's mansion. When we arrived Brigitte answered the door, recognizing me immediately.

"Princess!" she said, her tiny voice rising in jubilee. "Madame! Princess Anastasia has returned!" Brigitte called as Sophie made her way into the hall.

"Anastasia!" she cried, almost dropping the tea tray, "Come in darling. Dimitri we are so surprised why didn't you tell us you were coming?" she asked with her thick French accent. "Your Grandmother will be so excited to see you!"

Sophie pulled us into the house chatting all the while. She drug us upstairs to Grandmama's drawing room where Vlad and Grandmama were sitting, discussing something that abruptly ended when we entered the room.

"Darling!" she called, rising and coming over to hug us both, "Such a surprise. What brings you back to Paris?" she asked smiling. We received more welcome hugs from Vlad and sat to join them for tea.

"So my dears how have you been? Tell us everything!" Grandmama gushed.

"Well we went back to Russia or the Soviet Union as they are calling it now," I laughed nervously. Dimitri took my hand. "We have been living in the old palace and working odd jobs to pull through," I said.

"Oh darling," Grandmama said appalled. "You could have returned any time."

"You should have returned sooner," Vlad muttered under his breath.

"Hush," Sophie said, swatting him gently. This raised my curiosity.

"What?"

"Let's not discuss it right now, Anastasia," Grandmama said. "You are here now. You are safe. That is all that matters."

Dimitri still hadn't said anything. I think he was still cautious as he was a "lowly servant" when he spent so much time with this much of the royal family in one room last. I don't think he will ever get used to being a part of that same royal family that he once served.

I took his hands in mine and smiled at him, "It's okay," I whispered.

"You must be exhausted dears. Brigitte, take them to our guest rooms and let them rest," Grandmama said with a smile.

"A nap would be very nice," I agreed feeling the weight of our travels weighing on me. Brigitte happily escorted us to our room and we both collapsed on the plush bed.

I rolled to look at Dimitri, "You are so scared of my grandmother, aren't you?"

"Yeah, a little," he said, "But I think I'll get over it soon…hopefully…" I smirked and found myself drifting off to sleep.

**FINALLY got the second chapter posted. Again this was originally longer but well my flash drive and the rush demand and yeah… anyway to our favorite part of the author's ramble the shout-out to the reviewers.**

**Romance the Musicals: It was one of my absolute favorites growing up ruined two videos of it and the third copy burned when the house did spotted it in Wal-Mart on sale for ten bucks and dove like a rabid wolf. **

**JACarter: Sorry it took so long and this is so short but there will be more hopefully sooner I promise.**

**Luiz4200: So glad u like it. I love getting reviews from people who appreciate my works.**

**Trashbags: Sorry this wasn't updated soon enough hope you still liked it.**

**Suns and Stars: Thankies glad you liked it.**

**Anonymous: Can't write any of my updates too fast… I am a right-brained multi-tasker and have to be working on multiple things at once but I promise it would have been updated a lot faster had my flash drive not shattered.**

**Pharas1: I doubt it will motivate the animators but hey here's hoping! Hey! Maybe when I get my degree I can start an animated series or a sequel for it!**

**Firelord Lionheart: I was planning on writing in a new antagonist but hadn't thought of the Soviets until you mentioned it. Thanks eternal I was stumped :D **

**ScarlettDancers: Plan on it.**

**SavingViolets: Glad you like it. It is a whole new story btw. Same protagonist but it does have a new antagonist. I am well aware of Rasputin's death but thank you for your concern :)**

**Seasammy13: Sorry again for taking so long to update. Hope you still like it**

**Jessie Wyatt James: Here you go hope you like it.**

**RainingSunshineEverywhere: Sorry it is so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay HOPEFULLY this chapter ends up longer than the last and more enjoyable plot-wise. **

**Chapter Three**

I awoke an hour or so later to see the sun still drifting in the sky. I stretched and changed into a more presentable dress and made my way to Grandmamma's study. I knew she would be there or in her lounge one. Sure enough I knocked on the study's door and was met with my dear Grandmamma's voice.

"Ahh, Anastasia, dear," she said standing and opening her arms for a hug. I gratefully obliged indulging again in her sharp peppermint scent.

"Grandmamma, what was it that had you so agitated earlier?" I asked sitting in one of the plush comfortable chairs. Her face fell a moment and she sighed.

"We will wait for Dimitri and then Vladimir, Sophie, and I will tell you of the news we have discovered," she said, closing her eyes. I saw the lines of worry replace the laugh lines I knew so well on my Grandmamma's face. They didn't fade as we sat and talked more about our life in Russia. I was starting to get scared. What was this news? And why was everyone so nervous?

Almost a half-hour later, Dimitri finally joined us in the study. I took his hand as he sat down beside me and turned to Grandmamma.

"I am afraid we cannot let you return to Russia, my darling," Grandmamma said, solemnly. Dimitri and I glanced at each other in confusion. Not return to Russia…but that was our home.

"Why?" I asked, thinking of never seeing the beautiful, if run down, Catharine again. It may have not been as glorious as it had been when I was a young girl but it was still my home. Dimitri saw my worry and pulled me close into his arms.

"The tyrants who overthrew our family from their rightful place on their throne, they know that you somehow survived," Grandmamma glanced at Dimitri. "Their leader, Vladimir Stalin, could cope with me still living but if one of the heirs of Nicholas, you, my dear, survived he would kill them."

Dimitri suddenly pulled me tighter into his form, as if trying to protect me. "What can we do?" he asked.

"Well we recommend you and Dimitri stay here," Vlad said. "You will be safer here. There will be guards who can protect you."

"And you will not have to work like you were having to while living in Russia. It isn't becoming of a princess admittedly you are used to it but you shouldn't HAVE to," Grandmamma said. I closed my eyes.

"Thank you…but we can take care of each other," I said.

"But with guards I wouldn't be so worried."

"They didn't keep me safe on the night of my return ball," I said gritting my teeth. I didn't want to tell them this. Only Dimitri knew this.

"Anastasia," Dimitri started, glancing at me, asking me silently if I was sure I wanted to do tell them this. I sometimes still had nightmares from my past and from the ball about Rasputin attacking me. Killing all of my family and trying to do the same to me. Doing this Stalin's job for him.

"What do you mean?" Sophie said, leaning forward.

"Rasputin," I said, my voice wavering. My grandmother's eyes widened in surprise at the name.

"He died when we escaped, didn't he?"

"In a way. But he came back. He came after me the night of the ball. Dimitri saved me, and soon after that we left."

"But how?" was Grandmamma's reply.

All I could do was shrug, "He had this reliquary thing that when I smashed it caused him to dissolve into nothing."

Everyone watched me with a surprised look in their eyes. Dimitri just pulled me closer and nodded.

"It's okay Anya," he said, "It's all over now. You are safe from him now."

"Yes but that still leaves the Soviets," Grandmamma said. "Anastasia, I still want you to stay here for the time being. At least until we can come up with a safe alternative, that is if you still wish to return to Russia."

"Thank you, Grandmamma," I said, nodding my head. She smiled at me with eyes that told me she understood my feelings but wanted to keep me safe at the same time. She was, after all, the only family I had left to take care of me… and the way I seemed to attract trouble I needed it.

**Another dreadfully short chapter if you ask me but if all goes according to plan they will grow longer as called for.**

**RainingSunshineEverywhere: I hope this clears some things up I am so very glad you like it :D**

**Luiz4200: Hope you like it still. Got some other updates. **

**Seasammy13: No, I never write something that's all sunshine and joy. Hope you like it. Love your reviews.**

**Firelord Lionheart: Yeah that tends to happen to me when I type it instead of writing it on paper first. I am trying to fix that. Glad you like it though.**

**MaddyTheAwesome: I have to agree. It is kinda hard to come up with as good a villain as Rasputin was. Hope you enjoy it. **

**nemisis254: Glad you like it. **

**sunnydayz56: I try and keep all the original characters themselves I don't think I do so hot but I am glad that other people find it so :D **

**The Soviet Colonel: Oh I know how that goes I did the same thing after I saw that movie. Anything with Anastasia on it I was immediately drawn to. Still am to an extent. Love your name btw. Irony is a favorite of mine. **

**yob3: Love that movie! I am glad you liked it and my story thanks :D**

**KaoriCarrie: I am trying to update regularly… but well with my life nigh impossible. 3. Thanks for faving. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone pointed out my mistake about mixing Vladimir Lennin and Joseph Stalin to me. Just to be clear it was supposed to be Vladimir Lennin.**

Someone wanted to kill us. Me. Again. Because of my crown. How long would I have to hide? It was so ridiculous. As if I even had the first clue to rule a country!

I paced the room, worrying at my red curls. There was a soft knock at the door. I stopped and turned.

"Yes?" I said, turning to the door. The latch clicked and in walked Dimitri.

"Are you okay, Anya?" he asked, moving closer to me and taking my hand.

"I don't know anymore, Dimiti," I said, taking my hand back and pacing nervously, "It's like no matter what I do I will always be in danger. Because I am Princess Anastasia, my life will always be in danger."

"Maybe, but you know I am always here. We all are for you. We won't ever let anything happen to you because we all love you so much, Anya," he said trying to calm me.

"I know…but look at my family…they…they tried to protect me…we had a palace full of loyal guards! And Rasputin still got them," I said.

"But he didn't get you and your grandmother," Dimitri said.

I looked at him and smiled, "Thanks to you."

"Yeah," he smirked none to modestly. I hit him playfully.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Men are such babies," I said jokingly, walking out the door.

"I know," he replied following me.

000

I went to see Grandmamma after dinner, in her rooms. She smiled and gestured me to close the door behind me.

"Anastasia, darling," she said as I sat beside her lounge like I did the first night we were reunited. I smiled up at her.

"I'm sorry for earlier, Grandmamma," I said.

"I understand, dearest. I didn't take it well when I heard that I wouldn't be able to return to Russia again either," she said laying her hand on mine. "It is, after all, our home." I nodded.

"Did you feel this way when you had to leave Russia?"

"Every day, my darling," Grandmamma said, pushing back a lock of my hair, "Not just because it was my home but because I had lost my family and I feared I had lost you as well."

Tears sprang into my eyes, "I miss them, Grandmamma."

"I do as well, my dearest, but do you recall what I said the first night we were back together?"

"I do. 'They wouldn't want us to live in the past, not now that we've found each other'," I parroted. She smiled and nodded patting my hand.

"It still holds true," Grandmamma smiled.

"I know," I said leaning into the cushioned seat of her chaise.

She stroked my hair out of my face and smiled, "You really do look just like your mother, Anastasia."

"I don't remember much about how she looked. I mostly remember how she scolded me for my brazen ways," I snickered.

"Yes you were quite a rambunctious child," Grandmamma laughed with me.

Our laughter dissolved as we sat there just enjoying our memories.

"Oh my dear, I am so glad you will be staying it is so good to have our family together again," I said.

"As am I Grandmamma," I smiled, I took her offered hand as we stood. I smiled at her and we walked to the box holding my crown. She lifted the box and handed it to me.

"It is yours, my darling. Take it to your room and place it with your belongings."

"Thank you, Grandmama," I said hugging her and making my way to my room with my new crown.

000

When I got back to my room Dimitri was there ready to comfort me in his arms.

"It's all going to be okay, Anya," he said, "This just means we will have a new life. One with a family for the both of us."

I smiled and buried my nose in his chest. "I love you, Dimitri," I said.

"I love you, too," he said.

**Well there it is in all its redundant glory. Okay redundant is not the best word maybe ridiculous. **

**Luiz4200: I am sure they will. They deserve it after the hard lives they have had.**

**yob3: I try lol :D**

**Anne: Thanks again for pointing my error. I was having a serious brain fart that day.**

**Firelord Lionheart: Thanks I realized that when I read Anne's review my historical memory was taking a day off lol**

**Anthea Triton: You shouldn't be either. I am always like that. Everyone tells me I am really good but I just keep seeing people who are better and I know there always will be but I can't help it. **

**Littledrummergirl1257: Glad you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
